Dark Clouds
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Harry findet gelangt an ein Buch, mit dessen Hilfe er es schafft in die Zeit zurück zu reisen. Er fasst den Entschluss Voldemort zu töten, doch seine Pläne laufen anders. HPTR Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Clouds

Part: 1/3

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Tom/Harry

Warnings: Angst

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don' tell.

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Keine Magie ist tiefer, als die Kraft, die wir Liebe nennen.

Dark Clouds

Kapitel 1:

Dort saß er, in Dumbledore's Büro, glotzte die Bilder an, die Bilder glotzten zurück. McGonagell hatte ihn hier hin geschickt, damit er mit dem Schulleiter sprach. Das war eigentlich totaler Schwachsinn, denn er hatte seit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht mehr gesprochen, mit niemandem. Alles kam ihm total sinnlos vor. Sirius, den, den er als Vater angesehen hatte, war weg… verschwunden, und Harry hatte nichts, rein gar nichts mehr, woran er sich hätte festhalten können.

Er war alleine, alleine hier in diesem Zimmer, alleine in der Schule, alleine auf der Welt. Harry stand auf, und ging im Büro herum. Warum ließ Dumbledore ihn warten? Nicht, dass Harry sich besonders auf ihn gefreut hätte, aber er fand es schrecklich, hier zu sitzen und warten zu müssen.

Er ließ seinen blick über die ganzen Dinge wandern, die im Büro des Schulleiters standen. Er sah das Denkarium, und für einen Augenblick war er versucht, dort hinein zu springen und nach Dumbledores Erinnerungen an Sirius zu suchen. Doch wahrscheinlich würde er dort Sachen sehen, die er nicht sehen will. Er hatte keine Lust, womöglich noch einmal die Szene in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu sehen… Sirius' Tod noch einmal zu sehen…

Es brach ihm das Herz und er wendete den Blick ab. Er besah sich das Bücherregal und sofort viel ihm eins der Bücher ins Auge. Er wollte es nicht in die Hand nehmen, doch es war ihm, als ob jemand seine Hand ergreifen würde, und das Buch aus dem Regal nehmen würde. Harry wusste nicht, warum dieses Buch so besonders für ihn war, denn es sah genauso langweilig und verstaubt aus, wie die anderen auch.

„Von Zeit zu Zeit" las Harry den Titel. Er schlug es auf, und zu seiner Verwunderung passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches. So wie es für Harry aussah, war es ein einfaches Geschichtsbuch.

Als er lustlos von einer Seite zur nächsten blätterte, fiel ihm plötzlich eine Seite besonders auf. Als Überschrift stand dort: „ZUR REISE" und darunter 1000 Zahlen, in winziger Schrift. Es waren die Zahlen 1000 bis 2000. Man musste kein Genie sein, um sich denken zu können, dass dies Jahreszahlen sein mussten. Doch sie waren nicht mit normaler Tinte, geschrieben sondern glitzerten.

Harry zählte 1 und 1 zusammen. Dumbledore hatte bestimmt kein einfaches Geschichtsbuch… und wenn die Überschrift schon „ZUR REISE" lautete… Harry war sofort klar, dass er mit diesem Buch durch die Zeit reisen konnte.

Der erste Gedanke den er hatte war, das zu tun, was er schon längst hätte tun sollen: Voldemort töten! Er sah nur noch diesen einen Gedanken vor Augen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er so die Welt, wie er sie kannte total verändern würde. Ihn kümmerte überhaupt nichts mehr.

Wie in einem Computer arbeitete es in Harrys Hirn… er rechnete zurück und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass Voldemort in den 30gern in Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Er würde ihn umlegen, er würde ihn abstechen, ihn quälen, foltern und töten! Dann könnte er mit Hilfe des Buches wieder zurückkehren… würde seine Eltern in die arme nehmen können… Sirius wäre am leben, und so viele Menschen, wie Snape und Malfoy würden gar nicht erst auf die schiefe Bahn geraten.

Erstaunlicherweise wusste Harry genau, was er tun sollte. Er legte den Zauberstab auf die entsprechende Zahl, sagte laut „ZUR REISE!". Es fühlte sich genauso an, als ob er mit Flohpulver reisen würde, nur ging es noch schneller. Bevor Harry überhaupt realisiert hatte, was los war, saß er auch schon wieder im Büro. Nur das dieses Büro rein gar nichts mit dem Büro von Dumbledore zu tun hatte. Alles sah total anders aus.

Das Buch hatte er immer noch in der Hand. Er war in Tom Riddles zeit gereist, jetzt musste er ihn nur noch finden.

Er hatte Glück, niemand sah ihn, als er sich aus dem Büro davon schlich. Das erste was er tat, war sein Gryffindorzeichen in das von Slytherin zu verwandeln. Er würde einfach behaupten, er wäre neu aufgenommen worden und nach Slytherin geschickt worden.

Als er die große Halle betrat, herrschte dort reges Treiben. Schüler rannten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Gegend. Allerdings waren es nicht viele. Der Dekoration nach zu urteilen befand Harry, dass es wohl kurz von Silvester war. Ihm fiel auf, dass er keinen Slytherin sah, nicht einen. Niemand schien wirklich auf ihn zu achten. Er fragte sich, ob man ihn überhaupt sehen konnte.

Er ging zu einer kleinen Gruppe Ravenclaw Schülerinnen und fragte: „Habt ihr die Slytherins gesehen?" Sie sahen ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, drehten sich wortlos von ihm weg und verließen die Halle. Es war wirklich nicht leicht, ein Slytherin zu sein… aber jedenfalls hatte er nun seinen Beweis, dass er nicht unsichtbar war.

Harry hatte sich auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht. Vielleicht übten die Slytherins gerade Quidditch. Es waren eindeutig Ferien. Harry hoffte nur, dass Tom in der Schule war, doch nach allem was er wusste, war Tom ja im, Kinderheim gewesen und Harry konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er dahin zurück wollte.

Doch als er am Quidditchfeld ankam, musste er feststellen, dass dort niemand war. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Es lag Schnee und schnell war seine ganze Hose nass. Plötzlich sah er, wie jemand auf ihn zukam. Dieser jemand trug zu Harrys großen Freude ein Slytherin Abzeichen. Doch er trug keinen normalen Schulumhang, sondern einen eng anliegenden und sehr eleganten Mantel. Seine Haare waren schwarz, schimmerten im Sonnenlicht aber dunkelbraun.

„Wer bist du?" Fragte der Junge. Harry erzählte ihm, was er sich eben ausgedacht hatte. Der junge nickte. „Mein Name ist Tom Riddle. Komm rein Harry, sonst erkältest du dich." Harry erstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein… das konnte einfach nicht sein… dieser Junge… nein, das konnte nicht Riddle sein… Harry hatte jetzt, genau jetzt die Chance, ihn zu töten… er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Seine Hand zitterte. Sollte er es tun?

Fortsetzung folgt…

By FakedSmile


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dark Clouds

Part: 2/3

Author: FakedSmile

Pairing: Tom/Harry

Warning: Angst

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Es geht nicht um die Jahre in unserem Leben, sondern um das Leben in unseren Jahren.

Widmung: Ich widme dies allen Tom/Harry Fans, die schade finden, dass es so wenig deutsche FanFictions zu diesem Pairing gibt. Außerdem ist es für alle, die _nicht_ im Draco/Harry Strom mitschwimmen.

Dark Clouds

Kapitel 2:

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand fest umklammert. Tom sah ihn fragend an. „Harry?" fragte er verwirrt. „Ich bin auch ein Slytherin… ich bin nicht dein Feind." Sagte Tom ruhig.

Doch! Genau das bist du! Du bist mein Feind, das größte Monster auf Erden! Hätte Harry ihm am liebsten angeschrieen, doch er sagte kein Wort. Konnte er das wirklich tun? Tom war ein Junge wie er, er hatte nichts Schlimmes getan, noch nicht. Konnte er jemanden töten, der noch nichts getan hat, von dem er aber weiß, dass er böse wird? Konnte er das verantworten?

Doch das dieser Junge Tom Marvolo Riddle war, dass er zum dunklen Lord werden würde… nein, das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Er wusste, dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste, doch er konnte nicht, er konnte seinen Zauberstab weder loslassen, noch einen Zauber aussprechen.

„Harry?" fragte Tom wieder, kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich bin dein Freund… ich will dir nichts Böses." Tom sah ihn mit einem intensiven Blick an und Harrys Knie wurden weich. Er erschreckte. Dieses Gefühl kannte er nur, wenn Sirius ich ansah… Sirius war tot… und er, Voldemort, war daran schuld. Doch bevor die Wut wieder kommen konnte, fragte Harry sich: Ist dies wirklich Voldemort? Und er antwortete sich selber: nein, dies war kein dunkler Lord… das war ein Junge, genau wie er. Tom hatte keine Ahnung, welches Grauen er vollbringen würde. Er war noch unschuldig.

Harry entschied, dass er nicht entscheiden konnte. Er konnte diese Entscheidung jetzt nicht fällen. Er wollte erst mal abwarten.

Tom griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Seine Hände waren ganz warm, obwohl es dort draußen eisig war. Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter bei dieser Berührung. Tom zog ihn mit sich, und sagte: „Nicht sehr gesprächig bist du, oder? Und was ist das eigentlich für ein Buch, dass du die ganze Zeit mit dir rumschleppst?" Fragte er. Harry drückte das Buch, mit welchem er hier her gekommen ist, fest an seine Brust, antwortete aber nicht. Er entschied, dass es für ihn besser war, den Mund zu halten.

Ja, er hatte schon Respekt vor Tom. Immerhin würde er zu einem sehr, sehr mächtigen Zauberer werden. Doch dieser Respekt wisch immer und immer mehr der Zuneigung, die Harry für diesen Jungen empfand. Er schämte sich dafür.

Als sie wieder am Schloss ankamen, saßen die Schüler, die in den Ferien in der Schule geblieben waren, an den Tischen und aßen. „Willst du dich zu ihnen setzen?" Fragte Tom. Harry fiel auf, dass am Slytherin-Tisch niemand saß. „Willst du?" Fragte Harry zurück und Tom schüttelte Wortlos den Kopf. Sie gingen wieder aus der Halle raus, niemand hatte sich zu ihnen herum gedreht. Sie gingen durch Gänge und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo Tom mit ihm hin wollte.

„Warum waren keine Slytherins da?" Fragte harry. „Bei den Familien, deren Kinder in Slytherin sind, ist es Tradition, dass diese an Silvester zu Hause sind." Erklärte Tom trocken. Harry hatte Mitleid mit ihm, da er keine Familie hatte, jedenfalls nicht die, die er sich wünschte.

Jetzt wusste Harry, wo Tom ihn hin führte; zum Astronomieturm. Harry hätte dies eigentlich beunruhigen müssen, aber er war von diesem ganz besonderen Jungen so ‚verzaubert', dass er die Gefahr, die dahinter stecken könnte, gar nicht erst wahrnahm.

Fortsetzung folgt…

By FakedSmile


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Clouds

Part: 3/3

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Tom/Harry

Warning: Angst

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

Das Wort zum Sonntag:

Dark Clouds

Kapitel 3:

„Was wollen wir hier oben?" Fragte Harry. Es war bereits Nacht, und Tom und Harry standen auf dem Astronomieturm. Es war Winter und bitterkalt dort oben. Harry zitterte und rieb sich die Arme.

Tom stand da, wie aus Stein. Er hatte die Arme gerade heruntergestreckt, stand auch so sehr gerade, und blickte in die Ferne. Harry stellte sich ganz nah neben ihn. Einerseits, um vielleicht etwas wärmer zu haben, andererseits um ihn so nah wie möglich zu sein. Es war wohl die Mischung aus beidem, was Harry einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Harry sah in die Richtung, in die Tom auch die ganze Zeit sah, konnte dort allerdings nichts erkennen, außer Grau. Endloses Grau, der Schnee wirkte in der Dunkelheit richtig grau. Der Mond war nicht zu sehen, denn er wurde von einer ebenfalls grauen Wolkendecke verdeckt.

Nur rund um Hogwarts war es heller, denn gelb- oranges Licht drang aus den Fenstern zur großen Halle. Dieses Licht hatte etwas Warmes und Einladendes an sich. Harry wünschte, er wäre unten in der Halle, und damit dieses Licht auch ihn wärmen könnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Wärme ihn nicht nur körperlich wärmen würde. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dort unten sich auch nur einer so einsam und eisig fühlte wie er.

Wieder drückte er das Buch an seinen bauch, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass es noch da ist, und das er jederzeit zurück kehren konnte, zurück kehren in sein Hogwarts, in seine Zeit. Dort würde er dann in seinen Schlafsaal gehen, sich unter seine Warme Decke legen und dort hoffentlich einschlafen. Denn dann wäre wenigstens sein Körper warm.

„Ist es nicht schön hier?" Fragte Tom. Harry sah sich unwohl um. Was sollte hier schön sein? Die Kälte? Die Sehnsucht, die hier oben ins Unermessliche zu steigen schien? Oder doch eher der karge Steinboden, der diese richtig schreckliche Umgebung erst so wirklich ‚gemütlich' machte?

„Ich finde es einsam hier oben…" Antwortete Harry, und konnte die Bitterkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme vertreiben. Harry fragte sich, ob ein Wärme- Zauber oder ähnliches auf Toms Mantel lag, denn er rührte sich nicht, er zitterte nichtmal. Er schien nicht mal zu atmen. Das einzige, was sich bewegte, waren seine Haare, die im rauen Wind hin und her geweht wurden.

„Slytherins sind einsam…" Sagte Tom, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „… immer schon gewesen." Fügte er etwas lauter hinzu. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er kannte Slytherins. Malfoy war der erste, der ihm einfiel. Doch der wirkte nicht sehr einsam. Arrogant und protzig tat er. Aber das war's auch schon, er tat eben nur so. Tom hatte Recht. Malfoy hatte vielleicht diese beiden Gorillas bei sich und dieses Mädchen… wie war noch gleich ihr Name… Pansy, genau. Doch eigentlich war er alleine. Sollte Harry Mitleid haben? Nein, es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür, so ein Arsch wie Malfoy zu sein. Jeder hat die Chance, es besser zu machen. Selbst wenn der Vater ein Todesser ist.

„Warum bist du einsam, Tom? Warum änderst du dich nicht?" Fragte Harry, und seine Stimme klang etwas verzweifelt, da sich großes Unverständnis in ihm auftat.

Tom atmete tief ein, sagte dann: „Da… da ist eine dunkle Seite in mir, Harry." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich kann es nicht aufhalten, es passiert einfach." Harry wisch einen Schritt zurück.

Diese dunkle Seite… sie würde Tom Marvolo Riddle zu Lord Voldemort machen. „Warum kannst du es nicht aufhalten?" Fragte Harry, doch Tom antwortete ihm nicht. „Warum lässt du es passieren?" Fragte Harry lauter. „Es geht doch um dein Leben!" Schrie Harry ihn an. Diese Gleichgültigkeit, mit der Tom diese… Verwandlung hinnahm konnte er nicht verstehen. Tom hatte sich immer noch nicht zu ihm umgedreht, starrte immer noch gedankenverloren ins Graue.

Harry hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen, ihn vom Turm gestoßen… doch er wusste, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Vielmehr wurde ihm nun klar, was er zu tun hatte: Toms Gedächtnis des heutigen Tages auslöschen, und dann wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehren.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Plötzlich schien er die Kälte gar nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen, auch den Wind, der unerbittlich gegen ihn peitschte fühlte er nicht mehr.

Doch dieser Tag wahr keinesfalls um sonst gewesen. Er hatte nicht verloren, er hatte gewonnen. Schon alleine aus dem Grund, weil er sah, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er wusste nun, er verstand nun. Wenn auch nicht alles, doch nun sah er nicht mehr nur ein übermächtiges Monster, als seinen Feind, sondern wusste, dass auch Voldemort mal ein Mensch, ein Junge, genau wie er gewesen war. Ein Junge, der genauso verletzbar war, und der genau auf dieselbe Weise wie er Schmerz empfinden konnte.

Er nahm sich vor, Voldemort zu töten, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Alleine aus dem einen Grund, dass Toms Seele dann vielleicht endlich frei war.

„Vergib mir, Sirius…" Flüsterte Harry leise, als er den Zauberstab auf Tom richtete und den Gedächtniszauber sprach.

Alles ging schnell. Bevor Tom sich auch nur umdrehen konnte, lag er schon schlafend am Boden. In einer Stunde würde er aufwachen, und sich an nichts mehr erinnern können.

Wie ein Hammerschlag trat ihn die zerreißende Kälte, und der Wind, der seine Haut zu durchschneiden schien. Plötzlich nahm er dies alles wieder wahr. Keuchend schleppte Harry Tom nach drinnen, ließ ihn dann am Treppenansatz liegen. Hier drinnen würde er wenigstens nicht erfrieren.

Dann reiste Harry zurück und er lächelte. Gleichzeit floss ihm eine silbrig glänzende Träne über die Wange.

Ende

Juni, 2004

Eine FanFiction von FakedSmile

A/N: Ich bitte um Reviews zu dieser Story, denn es ist meine aller erste Tom/Harry gewesen. Ich befinde mich also noch auf unerforschtem Gebiet für mich!


End file.
